dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Families Forever, Chapter six
Chapter six of Families Forever. Plot The Akaflieg München DM1-glider sails over Cape Suzette, having gathered info on who the aerial-assault would comprise, and were pleased to announce Kit would be among them, so it sails back to Saint-Peterdora while civilians were evacuating onboard passenger-planes and ships like Lioré et Olivier LeO H-246-transport flying boats heading for places like Louie's. The Cloudkicker Family were among them, boarding a Sikorsky S-43 Baby Clipper-airliner-seaplane bound for Louie's. On the field on the very edge of the city armed-forces lie ready, and they could see something approaching, luckily they have a new gadget Buzz had created out of the blue as usual: an energy-shield. Wojtek was also present and in charge. "Alright, start up the shield-generator" he orders and the generator activates, spreading out an arch-shaped wall of energy of great with until it closed off every corner of the city-edge, and not a moment too soon as several Geschützwagen Tiger-self-propelled guns and Fiat 665NM protetto-armored-personnel-carriers emerge, "open fire" commands a Thembrian from one protetto-carrier and the tiger-guns fire, prompting the M9 Tank Destroyers and 155 mm Gun M1-artilleries to shoot back. At Khan-Industries, Shere Khan was watching from his office and he could see Buzz's new toy working to perfection: he had to admit he was impressed. "Buzz has certainly outdone himself this time" he comments, and plans to give Buzz a raise too when airplane sounds caught his ears, seeing the fleet of Vickers Type 432-fighters overhead and further to the east he could see the faint shapes of other planes, which meant only one thing, "but I'm not sure how long we'll have the advantage" he adds and goes to alert the anti-air-vehicles at the cliffs. As for the fighters, they meet the invaders who deploy their own fighters to combat them, which were Fliegende Panzerfaust-interceptors, which the propeller-driven planes did not expect to fight, although the axis ground-forces had more to worry about as a fleet of Avro Manchester-bombers swoop in, the lead one being the Jungle-Aces'. "Okay troops, lets show 'em why Cape Suzette is the most heavily-protected city in Usland" Kit relays, being put in charge of this mission and he was a little nervous, leading was brand new to him, but if he could pull a lot of other near-death-experiences off, then this should be no different. The Allied ground-forces were holding up well. Wojtek kept his eyes on the sky behind them 'til he could see bombers coming. "Here they come, cease fire" he orders and his side does, and in seconds the Manchesters swoop in and decimate the invaders, "whoo" Felix cheers, "direct hit!" Bert shrieks, "we got them" Sam yells until one Manchester suddenly blows up, "what was that!?" Rey gasps and another Manchester dies fallowed by several more, "probably the kinks again" Ernie theorized when out of nowhere a Panzerfaust zips by, "it's not the kinks that's felling us, it's enemy-fighters" Kit deduces and goes into evasive, "I was afraid you were gonna say that" Oscar yelps, the Type 432-planes were almost wiped out: they couldn't compete with the rocket-planes one bit and the survivors limp in retreat, with/without their planes, and with that finished the Panzerfausts turn to the Manchesters while the mother-ships unleash bombers of their own: Blohm & Voss P 170s, who attack the Allied-forces on the ground, "take cover" Wojtek screams and they all do so, just when the P 170s attack and pull up and away, some of them coming too close to the shield, resulting in some crashing or bumping that inflicts damage, but one lucky strike got the shield-generator itself, damaging it and disabling the shield, allowing the surviving axis-army to press their attack, while the Allied-one retreat into the city. At the air-base, a troop of McDonnell XP-67-bat-interceptors taxi out to counter the threat in the air, same for a hoard of M10 tank destroyers for the land-threat, and the Jungle-Aces' weren't having any better luck. "I can't shake them" Kit yells while one measly Panzerfaust harasses the Manchester, and despite of the assistance of T2 light-tanks, was still chasing them, "hold still you little" Bert growls in the tail-gun, trying desperately to get aim or at least a lucky shot, but the Panzerfaust got them first: a rocket to the left-wing, vaporizing the outer-half, "ah great" Kit complains while trying to still getaway, luckily though the Panzerfaust itself got destroyed by an XP-67, "thank you" Ernie relays and they make an emergency landing on the water, which doused the plane's gaping-wound before landing on the water right in front of the shoreline (Kit had already switched off the engines to avoid possibly blowing themselves up), surfing until they came to an abrupt stop on rocks not far from Higher-or-Hire, and Baloo Rebecca Riven Molly Wildcat and Ramón hurriedly head there after watching it, "is everyone alright?" Rey asks, "a little banged up but okay" Felix answers, "banged on the head in my case" Sam adds while Oscar opens the exit and gets out just in time for their friends to arrive, "are you all alright?" Rebecca asks them, "yeah" Ernie assures, "what happened out there?" Molly wonders looking in the direction of the battle, "rocket-planes got us" Kit answers, "hope Wojtek's having better luck" Baloo wonders until a M10 tank destroyer stops beside them, "hey guys everything okay?" Jek answers revealing himself from inside, "they're fine" Ramon answers, "we might wanna get outa the city, they've taken down the shield-wall" said Qi'ra from the tank's turret, "and just when I thought Buzz finally came up with the best invention ever" Wildcat complains greatly disappointed in the failure of Buzz's newest invention, "that makes two of us" added Verdona, "well, it's not like it...can get any worse" Donnie says when an explosion was heard pretty close by, "you and your big mouth" Jyn chastises, "maybe Gregory was right, we should leave" Riven proposes and that's what they all do next. Up in the air, Admiral Houndkoff watches from his flagship, only he wasn't with the He 274s in the east, his mother-ship and two more He-274s had split up to catch their intended target by surprise, so they flew around and are positioned in front of the cliffs. "Sir?" asks a loach-man, "maintain position, sooner or later we'll flush them out" Houndkoff orders while watching the scenery: many planes and boats were fleeing and the first they captured was a Fairey Battle-plane, which wasn't their target or even trying to attack them, even so it was killed to avoid leaving witnesses and therefore alert the target, "it will only be a matter of time" Houndkoff whispers to himself. Stay tuned for Families Forever, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction